Legacy
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Alice kini berusia 14 tahun. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Dia masih saja merindukan kehadiran Kakaknya hingga suatu malam, dia bermimpi bertemu lagi dengan Kakaknya yang pada akhirnya membuat hatinya mantap. (Fic pamungkas dari "Maafkan Aku, Alice" dan "A Painful Truth"/Epilogue of "Hans & Alice" short trilogy)


**Legacy**

 **Deemo by Rayark**

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Alice POV Only**

 **.**

 **A/N Penting : Fic ini adalah fic pamungkas dari fic "Maafkan Aku, Alice" dan "A Painful Truth". Fic ini juga di ikut sertakan dalam Challenge "Ingat Lagi" di grup Facebook United Fandom.**

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian...

.

"Mari kita sambut. Peserta terakhir dengan nomor urutan 20. Alice!"

Suara dari sang pembawa acara memanggilku. Langsung saja aku melangkah ke panggung dengan hati yang mantap.

Riuhan tepuk tangan seakan menyambutku ketika aku menampakkan diriku di hadapan banyak penonton. Ayah dan Ibu tentu saja melihatku di tengah banyaknya penonton yang hadir. Aku menghentikan langkahku di samping sebuah _grand piano_ lalu membungkukkan badanku. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati piano itu dan duduk di depannya. Jari-jari ku siap menari di atas tuts hitam dan putih itu yang berbaris rapi itu.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas. Kali ini aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu hasil karya mendiang Kakakku yang ke terakhir sebelum kejadian yang merenggut nyawanya tujuh tahun lalu.

 **Fluquor**

Entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu itu.

Aku memulai penampilanku dengan tenang dan lembut. Lalu aku meneruskannya dengan perasaanku yang mulai bergairah. Para penonton sepertinya mulai terpaku dengan penampilanku. Biarkan lagu yang indah namun sedih ini membawaku kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika aku masih di dunia bawah alam sadarku.

.

.

.

 _Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan makhluk jangkung yang bernama Deemo. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain bersama, membaca buku bersama, mencari tahu bersama. Segala kegiatan kami lakukan bersama walau terkadang wanita bertopeng itu sering membuntuti kami. Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ketika aku mendengarkan Deemo memainkan piano yang akhirnya memunculkan sebuah tunas pohon. Awalnya aku menemukan solusi untuk bisa keluar dari dunia itu dengan menumbuhkan pohon itu seiring Deemo memainkan piano nya sesering mungkin. Kami berusaha keras walaupun wanita bertopeng itu seakan tidak memperbolehkan kami._

 _Selama aku di dunia itu, sebuah masalah datang. Ketika pohon itu seakan berhenti bertumbuh. Aku kaget dan panik. Aku hampir saja kehabisan cara bagaimana kami bisa menumbuhkan pohon itu lagi. Akhirnya kami menemukan jawabannya ketika kami berada di loteng._

 _Kami mematung di depan lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah jalan. Iseng saja aku menyentuh lukisan itu dan bereaksi. Lalu Deemo mencoba untuk memasukkan badannya ke dalam lukisan itu dan ternyata bisa dimasuki. Kami memasuki lukisan itu dan mengikuti jalan yang ada. Suasana seram menyelimutiku. Untung saja ada Deemo di sampingku. Kami terus menuruni tangga dan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalam lukisan itu._

 _Ruangan itu hanya memiliki sebuah piano. Hanya saja piano itu tertutup oleh duri-duri yang panjang dan besar. Lalu aku melihat ke langit-langit ruangan. Gelap. Duri-duri yang panjang dan besar itu menyelimuti langit-langit ruangan ini. Deemo bermaksud memainkan lagu dengan piano itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Duri-duri itu langsung mematahkan sambungannya dan memancarkan cahaya dari langit-langit ruangan itu yang berukiran bunga. Lalu kami kembali ke ruangan seperti biasa dan kami mendapati bahwa pohon itu kembali tumbuh dan kali ini lebih besar dari yang kukira._

 _Kupikir aku bisa keluar dari sini dan ternyata aku salah. Ketika kami mencoba memanjati pohon itu, ternyata ada sebuah ruangan lagi. Ruangan itu seperti rumah pohon. Ada dua pintu yang menuju ke balkon dan satunya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada tangga dan sebuah rak buku. Aku kembali teringat kalau aku pernah menemukan sebuah kunci. Ketika aku mematung di depan pintu, aku bermaksud untuk membuka pintu itu. Tiba-tiba wanita bertopeng itu mengenggam pergelangan tanganku, tetapi aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Kami sempat membuat keributan hingga Deemo datang untuk melerai kami. Dia menenangkan wanita bertopeng itu dan akhirnya dia melepaskan genggamannya. Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari bangunan. Aku memutar pandanganku ke belakang. Wanita bertopeng itu masih berdiri disana._

 _Kami berada di lantai paling atas dan menemukan sebuah piano lagi. Lalu aku melihat ke atas. Ada sebuah peron yang berwarna tosca yang melayang. Deemo memainkan piano itu dan aku terkejut melihat anak tangga yang muncul tiba-tiba. Anak tangga itu muncul satu persatu. Aku mengerti. Kalau Deemo terus memainkan piano itu, maka akan muncul anak tangga yang mengarah ke peron itu. Dan akhirnya selesai. Anak tangga itu sudah lengkap._

 _Deemo mengantarku ke peron itu. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir kami. Kami sempat berpelukan dan Deemo meletakkanku di atas peron itu lalu kembali ke depan piano nya. Memainkan satu lagu lagi._

 _Kurasakan peron ini mulai melayang seiring dengan getaran hebat yang mengelilingi sekitarku. Semuanya mulai hancur. Meskipun aku mulai menjauh, namun aku masih bisa mendengar Deemo memainkan lagu terakhirnya dengan tenang dan tidak panik sedikit pun._

 _Lalu sebuah keajaiban mulai terjadi._

 _Makhluk jangkung itu menjelma menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda. Dia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan pita putih sebagai dasinya. Dia berambut coklat dan bermata hitam sama sepertiku. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihatku._

" _Selamat tinggal, Adikku tersayang, Alice."_

 _Dia menghilang di hadapanku. Dan aku mulai menangis._

 _Aku memalingkan wajah dari apa yang kulihat. Semuanya hilang tak bersisa. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya._

 _Dan aku berharap, itu semua hanya mimpi._

.

.

.

 _Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur seperti ini. Kurasakan tubuhku terbaring di ranjang pasien. Lalu aku mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat keluar. Aku pikir aku masih di dunia bawah alam sadarku. Dan ternyata hanya suasana perkotaan. Aku telah sadar dan kembali dari dunia itu._

 _Akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya. Aku tersadar di tempat ini karena tertabrak oleh truk bersama Kakakku. Sayangnya, Kakak harus kehilangan nyawa karena kejadian itu._

 _Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar kesepian hingga aku tumbuh dewasa sampai sekarang._

.

.

.

Aku mengakhiri penampilanku dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Setetes air mata jatuh di punggung tanganku. Ketika ku buka mataku, aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis. Dengan cepat kuusap air mataku agar penonton tidak curiga.

Riuhan tepuk tangan terdengar lagi. Aku berdiri dan kembali menghadap mereka. Mereka dengan semangat bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang berdiri. Kedua orangtuaku juga ikut berdiri. Aku kagum. Penampilanku berhasil merebut hati mereka. Aku tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badanku. Kemudian aku kembali ke belakang panggung untuk menunggu hasil penilaian juri.

.

Satu jam kemudian, perwakilan juri muncul di panggung. Sebuah _spotlight_ mengarah padanya. Ini akan menjadi saat-saat menegangkan bagiku.

"Hadirin sekalian. Setelah melewati proses penilaian oleh para juri, kami akan mengumumkan 3 pemenang kompetisi piano tahun ini."

Aku menahan napas. Aku mendekapkan kedua tanganku di dada. Berharap kemenangan menjadi milikku.

Karena aku tidak ingin membuat Kakak kecewa. Meskipun dia sudah tiada.

"Dan... juara pertama dalam kompetisi piano tahun ini... adalah..."

"ALICE!"

Aku terkejut begitu namaku dipanggil lagi dan aku menjadi pemenang. Aku melangkah lagi ke depan panggung. Berdiri tegap. Di mataku, aku melihat penonton kembali bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Kedua orangtuaku tersenyum senang bahkan Ibuku mulai terharu.

Seorang perwakilan juri mendekatiku dengan membawa sebuah piala dan medali emas. Dia mengalungkan medali emas di leherku yang bertuliskan "Piano Competition Winner : Alice" dan memberiku piala yang berbentuk sebuah not balok berwarna emas. Aku tidak habis pikir. Dua benda ini sangat mirip dengan hasil buah kemenangan Kakakku selama dia hidup.

Semua orang berbahagia. Namun aku tidak.

 _'Seandainya Kakak disini. Seandainya Kakak masih hidup...'_ batinku.

.

"Selamat ya sayang! Ibu bangga padamu." sambut Ibu sambil memelukku lalu mencium kedua pipiku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hans pasti bangga padamu. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, piala dan medalimu disimpan baik-baik ya. Disimpan di ruang tamu saja." saran Ayah padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita pulang. Ibu akan membuat makanan kesukaan kalian semua." kata Ibu bersemangat. Aku mengambil napas dan masih tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami bergegas pulang.

.

Malam itu di rumahku, kami menikmati makan malam dengan suasana yang berbeda. Kalau salah satu diantara kami ada yang menang dalam sebuah kompetisi, Ibu akan membuat masakan spesial untuk kami. Biasanya Kakak yang sering memenangkan itu. Setelah Kakak meninggal, akulah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Aku menjadi penerusnya.

"Ini dia. Kita rayakan kemenangan putri kita." kata Ibu sambil membawa makanan yang baru saja matang. Aroma sedap merasuk ke dalam hidungku. Aku mulai menyantapnya.

Enak.

Kami menikmati makan malam itu. Aku melihat sampingku. Sebuah kursi makan yang kosong. Kakak biasanya duduk disampingku. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku menatap kursi itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Sepi ya... Hans sudah tiada." kata Ibu pelan memecah keheningan.

"Hus, jangan berkata seperti itu. Nanti dia sedih lagi lo." bisik Ayah sambil menyenggol siku tangan Ibu.

"Maaf... maaf..." kata Ibu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah telepon rumah berdering.

"Ada yang menelepon kita." kataku.

"Biar Ibu yang angkat." kata Ibu sambil bangkit dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo selamat malam. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Oh! Bapak Kepala Sekolah!"

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Ayah. Ayah mengangkat bahu. Aku bingung kenapa Kepala Sekolah menelepon kita malam ini. Kami menguping pembicaraan Ibu lewat telepon sambil menghabiskan makanan kami.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada Alice. Terima kasih."

Ibu mengakhiri percakapannya dan menutup gagang telepon ke tempatnya lalu kembali ke meja makan.

"Alice. Tadi Bapak Kepala Sekolah menelepon kita. Katanya besok akan diadakan _assembly_ dadakan. Mereka ingin menghargaimu sebagai seorang pemenang saat kompetisi tadi." kata Ibu.

Apa? _Assembly_ dadakan? Yang benar saja.

"Oya. Beliau tadi bilang kalau dia juga melihatmu." lanjut Ibu.

"Masa? Aku tidak melihatnya kok." kataku.

"Mungkin beliau ada di tengah-tengah penonton. Tapi katanya beliau bangga padamu." kata Ibu. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." kataku setelah menghabiskan makananku lalu menuju dapur.

"Sayang. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ayah seakan menghentikan langkahku meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kamar." jawabku singkat dan aku meninggalkan mereka.

.

Suasana hening. Hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang masih tinggal di ruang makan. Ibu melihat dua buah piala dan medali emas yang terletak di atas piano. Masing-masing terukir nama kami. Hans dan Alice.

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu ya setelah kejadian itu..." kata Ayah. Ibu mengangguk sedih.

"Alice sekarang menjadi remaja putri. Dia sudah berusia 14 tahun. Bayangkan. 14 tahun." kata Ayah.

"Setahun lagi dia akan lulus SMP. Sudah saatnya dia harus bersiap-siap demi bisa masuk ke SMA yang dia inginkan. Mungkin jalur prestasi bisa menjadi kuncinya." kata Ibu. Ibu melihat keluar, ke arah jendela, melihat langit malam.

 _'Hans...'_ Ibu memanggil anak sulungnya dalam hati. Berharap keberadaannya bisa melengkapi kehangatan keluarganya.

.

Aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamarku. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar. Aku biarkan kamar pribadiku ini gelap. Aku membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam. Aku mulai menghela napas berat.

Aku membuka laci meja belajar, mengambil sebuah album foto. Lalu aku duduk di ranjangku. Aku mulai membuka album itu, menatap satu persatu foto-foto itu. Semuanya ketika aku masih kecil. Aku masih berusia 7 tahun dan tentu saja Kakakku masih hidup. Saat itu masih masa-masa indahnya. Bermain bersama, membaca buku bersama, menggambar bersama, melihat bintang di langit malam bersama. Semuanya kami lakukan bersama.

Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah saat mendengarkan Kakak bermain piano. Terkadang Kakak mengajariku bermain atau berduet bersama. Karenanya aku menyukai piano dan dunia musik. Aku melihat sebuah foto dimana aku pernah duduk di atas piano karena tubuhku yang kecil dan melihatnya bermain piano dari atas. Terkadang aku mulai menyanyi dan dia menyukai suaraku.

Aku kagum ketika melihat Kakakku menjadi pemenang dalam sebuah kompetisi piano beberapa tahun lalu. Dia terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Aku teringat kalau aku pernah kelepasan bicara karena melihat penampilannya yang keren lalu dia mulai mencubit pipiku.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu dan aku masih saja merindukannya. Senyumannya, tawanya, bahkan pelukan hangatnya yang selalu membuatku tenang ketika aku dirudung masalah.

Tapi, semua sudah berakhir karena tabrakan itu.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi foto itu. Aku mulai menangis. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sepuasnya disini. Aku menangis pelan agar orangtuaku tidak mendengar tangisanku. Kalau ditanya mengapa, aku merindukan Kakakku. Aku sudah terlalu sering mengurung diri seperti ini.

Aku ingin dia kembali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi, walau hanya sekali saja.

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, aku sudah remaja Kak. 14 tahun. Tadi aku memenangkan kompetisi piano." kataku pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bisa meneruskan impianmu, Kak.." suaraku mulai bergetar.

"Seandainya Kakak disini... seandainya Kakak masih hidup... seandainya tabrakan itu tidak terjadi..."

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, Kak!" aku mulai mengeraskan suaraku. Kubiarkan air mataku membasahi pipiku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku lagi padanya.

"Kenapa... kenapa... Kakak mengirimku kembali ke dunia ini? Kenapa Kakak rela mengorbankan nyawa demi aku? Kenapa Kakak harus mati, pergi meninggalkanku? Seandainya aku tahu dari awal, aku ingin mati bersamamu..." suaraku mulai serak.

"Asal Kakak tahu..." aku menutup album itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku benci takdir kita."

Aku menaruh kembali album itu di atas meja. Aku mengusap air mataku. Aku mulai mengantuk karena lelah menangis. Kuputuskan untuk tidur.

.

Malam ini terasa dingin. Padahal aku sudah menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut. Aku mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak. Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang familiar memanggilku dan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalaku.

 _Alice... Alice..._

Aku membuka mata. Ada seseorang mendekatiku. Aku terkejut. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat membangunkanku. Dia memakai _tuxedo_ hitamnya.

Padahal, dia sudah meninggal. Tapi, kenapa dia disini? Ini mustahil.

"Ka...kak?" kataku terbata. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hai Alice..." sapanya ramah.

Aku langsung bangun dan menatap wajahnya. Aku mencoba membelai wajahnya lalu menyentuh pundaknya.

Dia nyata.

"Kau boleh memelukku, Alice." kata Hans.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku ingin menangis di bahunya. Tanganku mencengkram pakaiannya. Dia menaruh dagunya di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku rindu padamu, Kak. Aku kangen..." kataku di tengah tangisanku. Dia mengelus rambutku.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Dia melepas pelukannya dan melihatku. Aku memejamkan mata lalu kurasakan kedua tangannya membelai wajahku, menghapus air mataku.

Hangat.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya." kata Hans. Aku tersenyum.

"Iya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu." kataku.

"Ayah dan Ibu dimana?" tanya Hans. Tidak kusangka, dia mencari Ayah dan Ibu padahal dia tahu kalau dia sendiri sudah meninggal.

"Tidur, Kak." jawabku pelan. Dia mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Kak. Bagaimana kabar wanita bertopeng itu? Aku penasaran." tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku ingin tahu dengan kabar wanita bertopeng itu. Padahal itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya sedih.

"Oh begitu. Mungkin saja dia masih galak seperti biasa." kataku sambil tertawa pelan. Dia juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh tidak. Sudah waktunya..." kata Hans tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut lalu bingung.

"Ka-Kakak mau kemana? Apa Kakak akan pergi lagi?" tanyaku panik. Dia mengangguk sedih. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku.

 _'Tidak... tidak...'_ batinku. Sungguh, aku belum siap dengan perpisahan ini.

"Tapi dengar Alice. Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu." kata Hans sambil mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau meneruskan impianku untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Aku tahu tantangannya pasti berat tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghadapinya." kata Hans.

"Dan satu lagi hal yang paling penting untukmu." kata Hans sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku ingin kau tegar. Aku ingin kau menjadi gadis yang kuat. Meskipun aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sisimu, bukan berarti kau kesepian. Kau memiliki banyak orang yang kau cintai. Mereka pasti mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Tataplah masa depan dan jangan menoleh ke masa lalu. Karena kau warisanku. Penerusku." kata Hans dengan nada meyakinkan. Dia ingin memantapkan hatiku. Memang benar. Aku tidak boleh selemah ini. Aku harus kuat. Bukan berarti aku akan melupakannya.

"Janji?" kata Hans sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku menautkannya, menandakan janji telah dibuat. Aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." kata Hans tersenyum lega. Dia menyentuh dahiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau harus kembali tidur." kata Hans.

"Tunggu- aahh..." aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan tetapi aku langsung merasa mengantuk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kedua mataku langsung terpejam.

Aku kembali tertidur.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelah dia membuatku tertidur tetapi aku hanya bisa merasakannya. Hans meraih selimut lalu dia menyelimutiku sampai bahu. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, mendengarkan deru napasku saat tidur. Kurasakan tangannya menyapu poni yang menutupi dahiku lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke dahiku, mengecupnya pelan.

"Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu, Alice." bisiknya pelan setelah dia mengecup dahiku. Lalu dia membelai wajahku sekali lagi dan...

Sentuhannya tidak bisa kurasakan lagi. Aku tahu dia telah pergi.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari memasuki kamarku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sudah pagi.

"Kakak?" aku memanggil Kakakku dalam kesunyian.

Aku sadar kalau ternyata aku bermimpi bertemu Kakakku. Aku memegang dahiku. Aku baru ingat kalau sebelum dia pergi, dia mengecup dahiku lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ah, rasanya dia baru pamit kepadaku kemarin malam.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela, membiarkan angin sejuk meniup rambutku. Aku melihat langit pagi dan tersenyum.

Apa yang dikatakan Kakak benar. Aku harus kuat, menatap masa depan dan jangan pernah berbalik ke masa lalu. Impiannya tidak boleh pupus, melainkan berpindah tangan padaku. Itu artinya, aku akan meneruskan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pianis.

Karenanya, hatiku mantap.

Dan sekarang, aku ikhlaskan kepergiannya.

 _Sampai bertemu di keabadian, Kak..._

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : Hai semua. Aku kembali lagi. Fic ini akhirnya kelar juga dan ini adalah fic pamungkas atau semacam epilog ala saya gitu XD dalam short trilogy ini. Berarti, short trilogy ini sudah tamat ya.**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sama developer game maso ini, Rayark Games, karena mereka sudah bekerja keras selama 2 tahun ini untuk membuat game musik yang mengubah hidupku disertai dengan storyline nya yang seru dan bikin kepo soal endingnya. Saat itu masih versi 1.0 sampe 1.5. Dan sekarang semua sudah terjawab. Walaupun aku gak rela sama endingnya, tetapi paling tidak aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku sangat terkejut karena di update-an 2.0 ini mereka seakan memberi kita kejutan yang tak terbayangkan dan menyentuh hati :') #RespectRayarkGames #MyRespectFromIndonesia**

 **Otsukaresama deshita. Ditunggu Project V nya ya XD**

 **Buntu mau ngomong apa lagi. Well, sampai ketemu lagi di fic2 selanjutnya! Aku undur diri. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
